


A New Beginning

by Team_Draco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Draco/pseuds/Team_Draco





	A New Beginning

Hermione is sitting silently at a table in the library glossing over a book on magical history, when she notices that it is getting colder in the room. She felt as though she just arrived but when she realized the time, she had infact been there for over three hours. 

“Just one more chapter” she thought “then I'll leave” and then she feels a warmth around her body and she looks down and sees a sweater has been placed on her to keep her warm. She also sees a smiling face to go along with the sweater, “how did you know?” she asked. “That you would be cold or in the library?” Draco asks her trying to hold the laughter in. He leans up and kisses her gently which startled her, “Draco not here” “what, you think someone's going to be in the library at two in the morning besides you? Not a chance!” the young Slytherin starts laughing. Sighing out loud and trying not to make eye contact with him, “shouldn't you be walking me to my house instead of laughing at me?” she questioned. All he could do was laugh because he knew the moment their eyes met she would forgive him. 

“I suppose I could walk you to your common room” he swooned at her. Looking at him she couldn't help but smirk, this wasn't all that hard- she didn't understand what all the other girls were complaining about. “Of course you will and while you're at it you could hold my books” she stated with a straight look on her face as if she really expected it. “Anything else, dear?” the snarky Slytherin asked of his girlfriend. “No, that'll be it for now” she stated while kissing him on the cheek. 

Walking with his girlfriend through the corridors of the castle was relaxing to him, and somehow it seemed a little romantic. On the other hand Hermione wasn't as relaxed as he was, what if they got caught; how could they realistically explain why they were walking through the halls at three in the morning? Holding hands seemed to relax her a bit and she would glance at him every so often trying to catch him off guard, she wasn't buying into the rough exterior facade. She knew him too well to fall for that! 

The next day was relaxing, class wasn't in session because it was the weekend. Hermione had plans with Ginny, Luna and a few other friends but other than that it was suppose to be a normal day. Getting ready would be easy enough, brushing her hair, applying a small amount of makeup then she glided through the common room and out the door. Walking out of the picture frame she glanced up and saw the one and only Draco. 

“Draco! What are you doing here?” she asked. Always a smirk on his face, “what? Was i supposed to make an appointment to see my girlfriend?”   
Hermione looked to the floor trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, he was always so eager to say she was his; his girlfriend. “Well no, but I have plans” “well, not if I can help it” the smooth talking Slytherin cooed. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, he thought he was so funny, so clever; it was something she would never fall for and yet that was something that drew him to her. 

Taking a few steps closer to him she leaned in to kiss him letting go of all her insecurities and doubts. “We could do something after I get back” She said reaching for his hand and as they started walking down the corridor stairs he whispered “I want to be with you now” 

Hermione had walked out of the castle main doors walking into the courtyard looking for her friends, she had made plans a few days ago with Luna. Luna was with Neville so Hermione along with Ginny and Lavender were talking. It was a beautiful day and she was glad all of her classes and assignments were done for the day. Now she could relax and be herself and have a good day with her friends. Luna joined the group and then they were off, first they walked around the school grounds for awhile then the moved over to the shops and businesses in diagon alley. 

Hermione was enjoying herself as they walked around and entered the shops and talked with one another. It had been awhile since she had spent time with Luna it was good to catch up with her, she and Neville recently started dating; she thought they made a cute couple. Which made her start to think about her relationship; did anyone really know about it? Hermione herself was a quiet and private person and her close friends certainly knew about it, as she began to think about it he wasn't shy at all about showing her affection or calling her his girlfriend in public. It still made her think. 

Throughout the day she would catch herself thinking about him, his golden hair and piercing blue eyes; she realized she missed him and wished he was next to her. Sighing to herself she didn't realize how big the alley was, yes there were many shops but she never paid them any attention until now because she had to. The last stop was the magic store that the Weasley twins owned, all the girls liked going in here it was always fascinating also Fred and George were practically family to her. 

As soon as they walked through the doors Luna was nowhere to be found, she bolted to the top of the stairs to look at all the potions. The three girls soon followed after her and we're looking at love potions. “Do ya think those actually work?” Lavender asked which made Ginny smirk. “who are you going to use it on?” All the girls started to laugh, Ginny looked it over and gave it to Hermione. “What do you think, you know all sorts of things about potions?” Holding it up, uncorking the bottle she could sense all the ingredients and the sweet intensifying aroma. “It might work, but as you know the implications are high. You never know how someone will react when under its spell” Hermione finished her explanation. 

Still holding the bottle the two girls were examining it and talking about who was attractive in their class when Hermione lost control of the bottle and it escaped her hand. “I don't think you'll be needing that, Granger!” Draco was holding it up high in the air so she couldn't reach for it, Ginny was in the background laughing uncontrollably. “Draco! Would you stop that? It wasn't for me.” He looked up at her and their eyes met for the first time that day, “oh yeah, sure sure, I buy that” he said with a hint of sass, Ginny felt as though she should step in, Hermione was looking at the bottle because of her. “Actually Draco she was looking at it because of me, I wanted her opinion on it” 

Ginny hesitated for a moment and had a peculiar look on her face, “oh this can't be good” Hermione thought to herself. “In fact Malfoy, you're the only guy she loves” she finished with a smirk, “I bet you're so proud of yourself!” Hermione practically screamed inside her mind. Glaring up at her, “Ginny!” Crossing her arms she looked at her friend, “well, he's going to find out eventually” she finished and joined with the other girls to give them privacy. 

Reaching for her hand and pulling her closer to him, they looked into each other's eyes. Hermione couldn't seem to pull herself away from his gaze, his ocean blue eyes were enticing. “do you love me?” He asked. “You know I do, I just didn't know how to say it” she explained. Leaning up towards her to kiss her, it was quick but passionate; it was everything they both wanted. There was something about her that he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. A few Gryffindors were walking by and stopped and stared at the pair it wasn't every day that you saw a Slytherin with one of the brave. “What are you looking at?” Draco practically hissed at them and they scurried off. Holding her in his arms he whispered in her ear, “can you spend some alone time with me like you promised?” Laughing quietly “I never promised you anything” Draco sighed “yes you did, you just don't remember” he finished.


End file.
